


Oh My God They Were Roommates

by HartleyRathabae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Matt Holt, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Memes, Multi, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Polyamory, Roommates, Supernatural Elements, Texting, Trans Allura (Voltron), Trans Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Hunk (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Matt Holt, Trans Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartleyRathabae/pseuds/HartleyRathabae
Summary: royaltea sent a photo.coolerholt: asdfghjkl;prettybi: damn, if you weren’t gay…mrsunshine: the second prettiest girl in the worldmrsunshine: only after my beautiful girlfriend of courseprettybi: aww… thanks hunkmrsunshine: you know i meant Shay, Lance





	Oh My God They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [squad up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199533) by [astralscrivener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralscrivener/pseuds/astralscrivener). 



> I almost forgot to pick my mother up from the airport because I was writing this.
> 
> Lance - prettybi - 18  
> Keith - kogayne -19  
> Hunk - mrsunshine - 18  
> Pidge - coolerholt -16  
> Shiro - queerogane - 26  
> Allura - royaltea - 21  
> Matt - coolholt - 25  
> Adam - adamn - 28
> 
> Allura's username is pronounced like royalty not roy altea.
> 
> Allura is moving to the states to finish law school because after her father's death her other dad Coran disappeared to Australia and she doesn't know where he is.

**prettybi** added  **mrsunshine, kogayne, coolerholt, queerogane,** and  **royaltea** to the chat  _ House Chat _ .

 

**prettybi:** so i figured since we're all going to be living together next month we should at least get to know each other a bit first

 

**prettybi:** I'll go first

 

**prettybi:** I'm Lance. Im a bi trans boy. He/him pronouns. And I'm originally from cuba. 

 

**coolerholt:** well lance your groupchat name is dumb

 

**coolerholt** changed  _ House Chat _ to  _ Motherfucking House Chat Bitches _ .

 

**coolerholt:** im katie but everyone calls me pidge. Im gayce and a trans demigirl. She/her or they/them please :)

 

**coolerholt:** and i may be short but i will fite™

 

**mrsunshine:** I'm Hunk. I'm pan and a trans demiboy. I've known Lance since i was 5 years old. He/him.

 

**mrsunshine:** Also please don't fight me Pidge. I will make you cookies. 

 

**coolerholt:** hmm… i dont know…

 

**prettybi:** do it pidge. Hunk is the best cook. 

 

**coolerholt:** alright you have yourself a deal

 

**royaltea:** I'm Allura and I'm a trans lesbian from London. She/her please.

 

**queerogane:** My name is Takashi but everyone calls me Shiro. I'm a gay trans man. He/him pronouns please. I'm from Japan.

 

**koygane:** Keith. Gay. Trans. He/him. I have a knife collection. I  _ will  _ stab you. 

 

**prettybi:** okay edgelord

 

**queerogane:** I swear to god Keith. 

 

**kogayne:** you're not my real dad

 

**royaltea:** Do you two know each other?

 

**queerogane:** Yes. Keith is my younger brother. 

 

**prettybi:** so does Keith actually have a knife collection?

 

**queerogane:** Unfortunately. 

 

**kogayne** sent a photo.

 

**prettybi:** holy shit that’s a lot of knives man

 

**kogayne:** i’ve got 38 in total but my favorite is definitely this one 

 

**kogayne** sent a photo.

 

**royaltea:** Quiznack that’s beautiful. Where did you find it?

 

**kogayne** sent a link.

 

**royaltea:** Thank you Keith. Your picture got me thinking.

 

**royaltea** sent a photo.

 

**coolerholt:** asdfghjkl;

 

**prettybi:** damn, if you weren’t gay…

 

**mrsunshine:** the second prettiest girl in the world

 

**mrsunshine:** only after my beautiful girlfriend of course

 

**prettybi:** aww… thanks hunk

 

**mrsunshine:** you know i meant Shay, Lance

 

**mrsunshine:** anyways…

 

**mrsunshine** sent a photo.

 

**prettybi:** That’s My Boy!

 

**coolerholt** sent a photo.

 

**royaltea:** Pidge, do you ever sleep?

 

**coolerholt:** Sleep? I don’t know her.

 

**prettybi:** mood

 

**kogayne:** mood

 

**queerogane:** mood

 

**queerogane:** Wait. Are you Matt Holt’s sister?

 

**coolerholt:** mmm… depends

 

**queerogane:** We went to high school together.

 

**coolerholt:** holy shit you’re that Shiro

 

**queerogane:** What do you mean  _ that Shiro? _

 

**coolerholt:** just that my brother was hopelessly in love with you for four years but he thought you were straight

 

**queerogane:** Oh.

 

***

 

Private message from  **coolerholt** to  **queerogane.**

 

**coolerholt** sent a contact ( **coolholt** ).

 

**queerogane:** Thanks Pidge.

 

***

 

_ Motherfucking House Chat Bitches _

 

**queerogane** sent a photo.

 

**prettybi:** hot damn I'm gay

 

**kogayne:** don’t hit on my brother

 

**prettybi:** and what are you gonna do about it hmm?

 

**mrsunshine:** Lance the knives!

 

**prettybi:** oh shit!

 

**prettybi:** anyways moving on

 

**prettybi** sent a photo.

 

**coolerholt:** please put on a shirt before i get keith to stab you

 

**queerogane:** You broke Keith.

 

**kogayne:** stfu takashi

 

**queerogane** sent a photo.

 

**prettybi:** is that a mulLET?

 

**kogayne:** no

 

**queerogane:** Yes. I’ve been trying for years to get him to cut it off.

 

**kogayne:** like your hair is any better

 

**queerogane:** Yes, but I look hot. You look like the texas hillbilly that you are.

 

**kogayne:** shut your fuck i look hot

 

**queerogane:** Sorry no.

 

**prettybi:** yes, yes you do

 

**prettybi:** oops

 

**royaltea:** I ship it.

 

**mrsunshine:** seconded

 

**coolerholt:** thirded

 

**royaltea:** Motion accepted. Case closed.

 

**queerogane:** Keith is blushing so hard right now you have no idea.

 

**kogayne:** shut your lying mouth shiro

 

**queerogane:** I’m not lying Keith.

 

**queerogane** sent a photo.

 

**coolerholt:** exposed

 

**mrsunshine** sent a photo.

 

**mrsunshine:** Lance is in no better shape.

 

**coolerholt:** exposed

 

**prettybi:** asdcvbnkzh… Hunk why would send them that? I thought we were friends?

 

**prettybi:** #betrayal #fakefriend #allurawouldneverbetraymelikethis

 

**royaltea:** Make no mistake Lance, I would sell you to Satan for one corn chip.

 

**coolerholt:** ooh… you’ve been memed

 

**coolerholt** changed  _ Motherfucking House Chat Bitches _ to  _ Queer Memes _ .

 

**prettybi:** nice one pidgeon

 

**coolerholt:** shut your fuck lance im not a pidgeon i am the queen of pidgeons

 

**queerogane:** I am suddenly regretting sharing a house with all of you.

 

**mrsunshine:** I feel you man.

 

***

 

Direct message from  **queerogane** to  **coolholt.**

 

**queerogane:** Hi Matt. It’s Takashi Shirogane. We went to high school together. Your sister gave me your number.

 

**coolholt:** tbh i didnt even think you knew who i was, let alone remembered me

 

**coolholt:** how  _ do  _ you know katie anyways?

 

**queerogane:** I’m one of the people she’s moving into the house with along with my younger brother.

 

**queerogane:** And of course I knew who you were, I had the biggest crush on the smartest boy in class.

 

**coolholt:** qwedfdvsbksflkgjaslflslfsjfj

 

***

 

Direct message from  **coolholt** to  **coolerholt.**

 

**coolholt:** what the fuck did you do katie

 

**coolholt** sent a screenshot.

 

**coolerholt:** i did you a favor dumbass

 

**coolerholt:** you should thank me

 

**coolerholt:** now you know he has a crush on you too

 

**coolholt:** had katie he had a crush on me

 

**coolerholt:** trust me he still does

 

**coolerholt:** ask him out or i will

 

**coolholt:** fuck you gremlin

 

**coolerholt:** don't use that kind of language around your baby sister matthew

 

**coolerholt:** what would mom say

 

**coolholt:** dont you dare katie

 

**coolerholt:** ask shiro out

 

**coolholt:** youre an evil child

 

**coolerholt:** i try my best

 

***

 

Direct message from  **coolholt** to  **queerogane.**

 

**coolholt:** so um pidgesaysyoustillhaveacrushonmeandistillkindofhaveacrushonyou

 

**coolholt:** its totally cool if you dont and she was lying

 

**coolholt:** youre not responding so i guess you dont

 

**coolholt:** it was all just a joke haha

 

**coolholt:** pidge stole my phone?

 

**coolholt:** Shiro?

 

**coolholt:** all right then

 

**coolholt:** guess ill just go die

 

***

 

Direct message from  **queerogane** to  **kogayne.**

 

**queerogane** sent a screenshot. 

 

**queerogane:** Ahhhhhhh…

 

**queerogane:** I was at work and i didn't get his message and now he probably thinks i hate him.

 

**queerogane:** What do i do Keith?

 

**kogayne:** ask him out you dumb fuck

 

**queerogane:** But what if he doesn't understand about Adam?

 

**kogayne:** Takashi

 

**queerogane:** Alright then. 

 

***

 

Direct message from  **queerogane** to  **coolholt.**

 

**queerogane:** I 100% want to ask you on a date but there's something you need to know first. And i need you to promise that you won't say anything until I'm finished explaining. 

 

**coolholt:** alright

 

**queerogane:** I have a fiance.

 

**queerogane:** His name is Adam and I love him very much.

 

**coolholt:** what the actual fuck

 

**coolholt:** i will not be used to help you cheat on your fucking fiance

 

**coolholt:** go to hell shirogane

 

**coolholt** has blocked  **queerogane.**

 

***

 

Direct message from  **queerogane** to  **kogayne.**

 

**queerogane** sent a screenshot.

 

**queerogane:** I fucked up Keith. What do I do?

 

**queerogane:** I at least want to apologize to him even if he never wants to date me. 

 

**kogayne:** well shit

 

**kogayne:** I'll talk to pidge and explain things

 

**queerogane:** Thanks bro.

 

***

 

Direct message from  **kogayne** to  **coolerholt.**

 

**kogayne:** tell your brother to unblock shiro

 

**coolerholt:** no 

 

**coolerholt:** Matt told me that Shiro just wanted to use him to cheat on his fiance

 

**coolerholt:** why is he even living with us if he's engaged?

 

**kogayne:** well Adam is currently travelling for work and Shiro hates living alone

 

**coolerholt:** so because his fiance is out of town he thinks he can just screw around with whoever he wants?

 

**coolerholt:** and you're okay with it?

 

**coolerholt:** that's fucked up man

 

**kogayne:** that's not whats happening

 

**kogayne:** its called polyamory dumbass

 

**coolerholt:** ok then

 

**coolerholt:** I'll talk to Matt

 

***

 

**coolerholt** added  **coolholt** and  **queerogane** to the chat  _ They're Poly You Idiot _ .

 

**coolerholt:** talk this shit out you dumb fucks

 

**coolerholt:** making a 16 year old asexual solve all of your romantic plights

 

**coolerholt:** what idiots

 

**coolerholt** has left the chat.

 

**coolholt:** so uh sorry for blocking you before i gave you the chance to explain

 

**coolholt:** i was an idiot and i will definitely take you up on that date if its still on the table

 

**queerogane:** Of course Matt

 

**coolholt:** could you maybe explain more about how thisll work?

 

**coolholt:** ive never dated anyone who was with somebody else

 

**coolholt:** at least not with me knowing about it anyways

 

**queerogane:** Of course.

 

**queerogane** added  **adamn** to the chat. 

 

**queerogane** changed  _ They're Poly You Idiot _ to  _ Polyamory 101 _ .

 

**adamn:** that's boring af Takashi

 

**adamn** changed  _ Polyamory 101 _ to  _ Ethically Fucking Someone Elses Fiance And Other Important Life Skills With Professor Adam _ .

 

**queerogane:** Yes babe. That's definitely much better. Thank you.

 

**adamn:** no problem babe. anything for you.

 

**queerogane:** Fuck you Adam. You know damn well that that was sarcasm. 

 

**adamn:** maybe later

 

**adamn:** right now i have a class to teach

 

***

 

_ Queer Memes _

 

**prettybi:** one more week fuckers

 

**kogayne:** until what ;)

 

**prettybi:** oh only until we all move in together

 

**kogayne:** yes that 

 

**kogayne:** you've only mentioned it oh 28 times in the last 24 hours

 

**kogayne:** I counted

 

**coolerholt:** okay hold up

 

**coolerholt:** Lance has only mentioned it three times in this chat so he’s obviously been texting Keith

 

**coolerholt:** a lot

 

**coolerholt:** also that winky face

 

**coolerholt:** definitely not that fucking emo’s normal mo

 

**coolerholt:** therefore i have come to the conclusion that klance is officially canon

 

**royaltea:** As a future lawyer i find this evidence compelling. Klance is canon. Case closed. 

 

**kogayne:** I don't know what you're talking about

 

**prettybi** sent a photo.

 

**royaltea:** You two are adorable. 

 

**royaltea:** But Lance. Do you own a shirt? I don't think I've ever seen you in one.

 

**prettybi:** I came out to have a good time and honestly I'm feeling so attacked right now.

 

**coolerholt:** trust lance to only use proper capitalization and punctuation for things like this

 

**coolerholt:** what a fucking meme

 

***

 

_ Queer Memes _

 

**royaltea** changed  _ Queer Memes _ to  _ Move In Day Bitches _ .

 

**royaltea:** I hope you're all ready. Because today's the day. 

 

**royaltea:** It's move in day bitches. 

  
**royaltea:** Hunk please don't forget me at the airport. 


End file.
